


The Best Cocoa

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt : Creature and Cryptids, Sort Of, if you squint hard enough - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 10 prompt Creature and Cryptids.This one is short, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to write for it. Enjoy.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Maribat March





	The Best Cocoa

Marinette had always known her family was different, from the way her father rose at dusk and fell asleep just before the sun rose above the horizon to the way her youngest older brother seemed to have animals flocking to him and an innate ability to cause mischief. Her oldest brother seemed to be best suited to tending to house plants and greenhouses while her second oldest brother was little more than a ghost and her third oldest brother seemed to be a species of leprechaun. Her second youngest older brother was a giant being with magical healing abilities while her eldest sister had large wings which shone in the moonlight. Her second oldest sister had the ability to turn into a fox while her youngest older sister had glowing green eyes and had a perpetuity to find missing children. Her favourite aunt always had a beautiful maroon coloured seal skin shawl paired with all of her outfits.

Marinette herself wasn’t even the odd one out. However, she was the shortest, standing only nineteen inches tall. She and Damian had what most denizens of Gotham, which she and her siblings called his haunt, would call brown skin. Tim was barely taller than her, standing only two feet tall. However, they all fit together in ways that no one thought they would, given their different pedigrees and all.

\---

**The first time Bruce Wayne was publicly asked about his odd collection of children was just after Tim had joined the family.**

“Mr. Wayne!” Vicki Vale called as Bruce walked with Dick, Jason, Barbara, Cass and Tim. “What’s up with your, odd, collection of children? Why do you keep adopting?”

“Because all children deserve a loving home. I just wish I could do more for the kids still on the streets. Not all of them want a home but they all deserve a place where they’re safe and have enough food.”

\---

Bruce’s collection only grew, adding four more before the next gala. What people couldn’t understand is why he kept getting children of different species. Wouldn’t he just be happier with children who were the same species as him?

To their displeasure, Bruce made an announcement halfway through the gala.

“I would like to thank everyone in attendance for being here to support this great cause. I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone for their support in recent years. I know the way I grew my family wasn’t the traditional way, but I love each and every one of my children just as much as their siblings. It does not matter to me that they are all different species, it does not matter to me that some of my children are what some might consider dangerous. I, myself, have faced adverse reactions because of what I am. I am a vampire and some might think me a monster. Behind every rumor is a benevolent creature who society looked down upon. Thank you for your time.” Bruce stepped away from the podium amidst the uproar of the gathered peoples and walked back to his children, allowing the two smallest of their group to climb onto his shoulders. “What do you say? Go home and have some of Alfred’s special hot cocoa or stay here and be asked more questions?”

With a resounding answer of “cocoa”, the Gotham Waynes piled into their car and drove back to the manor.

Alfred, or as he was once worshiped Anulap, always made the best cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Alfred being a Polynesian knowledge deity relevant in any way to the story? No, no it is not. Did I do it anyway? Absolutely.
> 
> Bruce is a Vampire, Kate is a Selkie, Dick is a Puck (domestic nature sprites), Jason is a Hupia (they're ghosts from Caribbean mythology who take on the form of a loved one (I just thought being a ghost fit him)), Tim is a Knocker (they're analogous to Brownies or Leprechauns), Duke is Bigfoot (just cause), Barbara is a Firebird (mythic birds who glow at night), Cassandra is a Hu Hsien (Chinese shapeshifter, they're foxes that turn into beautiful women), Stephanie is a Hyter Sprite (green-eyed fairies from East Anglia, England that can shapeshift into sand martins and help lost children get home), Damian is a Jinn, Marinette is a Farfadet (little French creatures sort of like Brownies and Pixies rolled into one who flees in fear if you try to give them new clothing), and Alfred in Anulap (a Polynesian knowledge deity).


End file.
